


带我走，船长

by VerochkaIZEN



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerochkaIZEN/pseuds/VerochkaIZEN
Summary: 海盗琼斯船长与原始人布拉金斯基王子。架空胡扯沙雕向。





	带我走，船长

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是一个做海上“生意”的人，在大海盗头子柯克兰手下做一个船长。柯克兰非常器重他，经常给他一些重要的任务去做。琼斯船长也很热爱自己的工作，每次都能出色完成任务。但是天不遂人愿，他对工作的热爱并不能阻止一场巨大的风暴。等他醒来的时候，发现船已经报废，自己正抱着一块残骸漂浮在浅海里。  
他赶紧用尽全力向海岸游去。海岸是石头组成的，布满了大大小小的岩洞，几乎寸草不生。琼斯船长心里一沉，这地方该不会是个荒岛吧？他使劲一撑，把自己推到了岸上，脱力地大口喘气。不管怎样，先休息过来再说。  
他躺在地上，一边休息一边观察四周。他发现这里的岩洞比较规整，好像是人工凿出来的。琼斯喜出望外，赶紧爬起来走近岩洞。他踮脚去看，里面确实有人！他们一丝不挂，面前放着一堆新鲜的动物尸块，正在撕着吃。鲜血从他们的指缝和嘴角流下，场景十分吓人。琼斯吓了一跳，正想悄悄离开，洞里的人已经发现了他，嘴里喊着他不懂的语言迅速奔过来。他们还带着血，仿佛从地狱爬出来的恶魔。琼斯吓得“嗷”了一声，撒腿就跑。还没跑几步就被绊倒了，那些人轻而易举地抓住了他。  
他被带进一个较大的洞里。这时聚了很多人，围着一个较年长的人叽里咕噜说了半天。这种语言以前从未听过，只觉得语调十分不友好。他们一边交谈，一边不时地瞟他一眼，琼斯吓得冷汗直冒。他们应该不吃人吧？  
不，琼斯惊恐地大声求救，他们大概是要把我吃掉……那些人拿着锋利的骨刀，凶神恶煞般地向他走来。琼斯大声喊：“不不，别杀我，我没有恶意！我可以……我可以给你们这个！”他灵机一动，在兜里摸出一些东西扔给他们：罗盘，望远镜，怀表，最后摸出一块肉干。人们停止了攻击的动作，好奇地拿着那些东西看。琼斯松了口气，示意拿肉干的人那东西是可以吃的。他拼命地打着手势，做出吃的动作。那人勉强看懂了，试着抠下一小块放在舌尖。他的眼睛亮了起来，大概是觉得好吃。于是这块肉干一眨眼就被分得精光。  
吃完了肉干，他们的态度有所缓和。又商量了一阵，便把他暂时安排在大洞隔壁，并派两个人看守。琼斯蜷缩在坚硬的石头上，一夜未眠。  
第二天，有人带着一只死鹿过来，比划着让他做成昨天的肉。琼斯明白了，这些人是想让我给他们当厨子。好吧，既然这样，那只能委屈一下自己了。  
从此他就在这儿暂时生活了下去。逐渐取得了这里人的信任，他的自由空间也多了起来。琼斯努力学习他们的语言，逐渐开始交流一些简单的信息。“我叫阿尔弗雷德，”他告诉谢尔盖。谢尔盖是那天看守他的人之一。谢尔盖告诉他这里是罗刹国，教他罗刹语，给他带来肉食让他做给他们吃。阿尔弗雷德逐渐出名了，谁都知道这里来了个奇怪的人，身上裹着东西，还能用火和肉做出美味的食物。  
一天，安德烈告诉阿尔弗雷德：“王要来了。”阿尔弗雷德被带着一起去见王。国王也一丝不挂，带着他的随从和王室家眷。王室的人虽然不穿衣物，但身上都缠绕着一些珠宝。国王询问了关于食物的事情，立即有人献上阿尔弗雷德做的肉食。国王和他的家人都尝了一点，面露喜色。阿尔弗雷德很高兴。国王又跟阿尔弗雷德交谈了一些别的事情，因为阿尔弗雷德经常航海，去过很多国家，就滔滔不绝地讲了很多。国王很欣赏他见多识广，提出把他留在身边做官。阿尔弗雷德怕自己回不去了，赶紧一再谢绝。  
国王觉得过意不去。考虑了一下，对阿尔弗雷德说：“我把女儿嫁给你，如何？”阿尔弗雷德喜出望外，因为他早已注意到国王身后站着的美丽少女，非常欣赏她的美貌和气质。谁料公主冷冷地说：“我不嫁。”转身就走。国王吃了一惊，也没追究公主，只得向阿尔弗雷德道歉：“真是对不起，娜塔莉亚的脾气不好，是我缺乏管教……”阿尔弗雷德觉得尴尬极了。还没等他说话，忽然一个声音说：“我嫁。”阿尔弗雷德惊讶地看过去，居然是王子。国王居然点了点头：“那好吧，既然你愿意。”还慈爱地拍了拍儿子的胳膊，仿佛在称赞他会做事。阿尔弗雷德惊得嘴巴都合不拢了。王子？搞什么鬼？  
大家似乎都很满意，陆陆续续地离去了。最后只剩下阿尔弗雷德和王子两个人。  
王子说：“你好。我是罗刹国的王子，伊万·布拉金斯基。”阿尔弗雷德下意识回答道：“你好，我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”伊万微笑起来，阿尔弗雷德发现他笑起来非常迷人。伊万也是赤身裸体，身上用珠宝做装饰。宝石在他健美的身体上闪闪发光，阿尔弗雷德不得不承认他是个很有魅力的人。  
伊万牵起他的手，带他沿着海岸走。阿尔弗雷德乖乖地跟着，不知所措。他们到了一个更大的洞穴停下。伊万介绍说：“这就是我们的家。”阿尔弗雷德被噎了一口，说不出话来。而伊万以为他在害羞——很多人的正常反应——就很体贴地背对着他整理洞穴里的兽皮。阿尔弗雷德呆呆地看着伊万的裸体在面前晃来晃去，怎么看怎么别扭。不过他承认自己开始欣赏男性的美了——看他的宽肩，窄腰，紧实的臀，修长的腿……  
伊万回过头，看见他的丈夫就这么盯着他看。伊万想当然地误解了。他了然地一笑，就去脱阿尔弗雷德的衣服。阿尔弗雷德反应过来，捂住衣服，大叫了一声：“What the fuck！！！”  
附近的罗刹人偷偷议论：“这……是不是太过激烈了点儿……”  
两个人正襟危坐，严肃地交谈。其实只是阿尔弗雷德单方面严肃地讲，伊万只是委屈地看着他，坚持一句话：“可是我们已经结婚了。”阿尔弗雷德用胳膊埋住脸。  
伊万说：“你放轻松，我不会伤害你的。”阿尔弗雷德一咬牙，就当试试自己的性取向吧，反正这个布拉金斯基长得不错，也不算吃亏。于是他点了点头。还没等阿尔弗雷德反应过来，伊万就把他的衣服撕开了。

阿尔弗雷德奇迹般地接受了他的新丈夫，跟他一起生活在这个岩洞里。罗刹人对他还是没有完全信任，所以阿尔弗雷德一走远就有人走过来友好地跟他搭话，并轻松地提出建议：“为什么不现在就回去呢？王子殿下会担心的。”“所以我们要不要现在就去那棵树看看啊？就在你们的洞穴附近，看……”“要起风啦，海岸边有危险。”阿尔弗雷德没办法侦查地形，更没办法弄到回去的船只。  
伊万每天都很早回家，带来丰盛的猎物。阿尔弗雷德生火烤肉，或者在树叶上煎鸟蛋。伊万很有兴趣地看他做，似乎很是好奇。有时候也会要求阿尔弗雷德教他做，阿尔弗雷德一边教一边想，如果有机会回去，一定把这里的事好好跟柯克兰炫耀一番。除了厨艺，阿尔弗雷德也教他其他的文明社会的技术，比如简单地做一些工具。伊万会很认真地听他讲，眼睛亮晶晶的，像阿尔弗雷德以前喜欢吃的蓝莓果酱。作为回报，伊万也会教阿尔弗雷德一些东西，比如打猎，射箭，造船。  
除了互相教学，他们还经常像一对真正的伴侣一样，手牵手去海岸边散步。阿尔弗雷德经常走着走着就开始望着海平线发呆，伊万很快就会察觉到，于是停下脚步。阿尔弗雷德望着远处水天相接的地方，大海仿佛在远处与天空搅在了一起，看不见任何船只，更不用说其他大陆。伊万看着他的神情，感到不安。他觉得阿尔弗雷德会离开。  
伊万下意识地捏紧了阿尔弗雷德的手。阿尔弗雷德回过神来，恢复了他惯有的大大咧咧，笑嘻嘻地说：“怎么，被我迷住了？”伊万默默地点点头，他说的是实话。  
他被迷住了，他怕这个迷人的家伙离开。  
阿尔弗雷德说：“我喜欢大海，可是大家都不让我靠近大海。为什么？”他天真的蓝眼睛看着伊万，没有一丝杂质。伊万说：“他们大概是怕你有危险。”阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴说完全不用担心，我本来就是一直航海的啊！伊万听了“航海”，心里发慌。阿尔弗雷德继续说，希望能经常去海边玩玩，不想让大家一直阻止，行吗？求求你了。他的蓝眼睛再次看着伊万，伊万能在里面看见自己和星光。伊万脱口而出：“好，我去跟他们说不要再拦着你了。”免得你不高兴。  
阿尔弗雷德开心地抱住他亲了一口。还没等他松开伊万，伊万就夺回了主动权压了上来。后来这片海岸就很少有人去了。因为这里是王子殿下和他的伴侣经常去的“爱巢”。  
阿尔弗雷德在闲着没事儿的时候经常来这里看海。没有人拦他了，因为王子殿下说他喜欢海。  
他们的关系越来越亲密，但伊万总是不安。阿尔弗雷德好像也没发现伊万的异常，跟往常一样笑嘻嘻地跟他打闹、游玩。  
一天，伊万对阿尔弗雷德说：“今晚我找父亲有很重要的事，大概回不来了。凌晨我就回来，你一个人注意安全。”阿尔弗雷德耷拉下脸：“唉，一个人好无聊啊。”伊万微笑着说：“等我回来好好补偿你。”  
阿尔弗雷德很晚才那片海岸散步。他慢慢地走了一会儿，又开始盯着远处发呆。等到人声渐隐，万物陷入安睡的时候，他仿佛下定决心似地跪在地上，一块块地掰开地上的石头，露出一个狭长的洞口。里面居然是一只小船。他迅速把船拽上来，放进海水里。接着从身上掏出一堆东西：罗盘，水瓶，肉干等等，装进小船里。原来这段日子他一直在暗暗筹划这个。  
他要逃走了。  
阿尔弗雷德动作很快地收拾好，坐进船里。他最后看了身后他所谓的“家”一眼，毫不犹豫地开始划。可是划了几下，他就像脱力一般地停止了。小船随着惯性又走了一段距离，最后孤单地漂在水上。  
好像过于孤单了。  
他现在显得很孤独。之前他一直有个人陪伴呢——那个人居然是他的丈夫，真是可笑。很久以前他总是憧憬着那些美丽优雅、谈吐风趣的贵族小姐，希望自己能成为一名出色的船长，追求一位高贵的小姐。而现在呢？在这个远远落后于文明世界的地方，他居然跟这里的王子结婚了。听着很梦幻，但你不能否认它，是不是？更何况他跟这个该死的王子还有了感情。太荒唐了。  
他静静地坐在那里，任凭轻轻的海风吹动小船。走吗？  
当然走。他来自文明世界，在这里已经受够了。可是，他不得不承认一种名为“不舍”的心情正在慢慢发酵膨胀。  
“伊万，万尼亚，我舍不得你啊。”他喃喃地说。  
“阿尔弗！”身后一个声音响起，熟悉无比。原来伊万已经在这里站了好久。  
阿尔弗雷德惊讶地回头。愧疚的、难过的、后悔的复杂情绪一下子涌了上来。他觉得对不起伊万，又后悔没有赶紧离开。一声“伊万”卡在喉咙口，怎么也喊不出来。  
伊万忽然跳进水里，朝小船游过来。阿尔弗雷德慌了，他要做什么？把我抓回去吗？他不知所措地摆弄着船桨，不知道该往哪划。  
实际上也不用他考虑。伊万游得很快很熟练，很快扒住了他的船舷。  
“带我走，船长。”伊万仰起脸对他说。海水从他白皙的皮肤上滑过，月光把水珠变成了亮晶晶的石英石。阿尔弗雷德相信这一瞬间他在伊万的眼睛里看到了深紫色的星辰。这可能是他听到过的最美的话语，看到过的最迷人的美景了。伊万告诉他，自己这夜去国王那里，正是为了请求和阿尔弗雷德一起离开。阿尔弗雷德后怕极了，一把抱住自己的丈夫。  
他们隔着船舷，一个在船上，一个在海里，紧紧相拥。  
后来他们在海上漂泊了好久。就在他们可怜巴巴地啃最后一块肉干的时候，阿尔弗雷德指着远处嚷嚷：“哎，那里！就是那个！柯克兰的旗子！”嘴里唾沫星和肉沫飞溅。  
两人合力使船靠拢那只大船，扯着嗓子喊“救命”。船员终于发现了他们，把他们救了上来。两个脏兮兮的可怜虫一丝不挂，喘着粗气躺在甲板上，相视着傻笑。  
琼斯船长的故事到这儿就完了。不过我们不得不提一下柯克兰——那个海盗头子。我说他是琼斯船长的上司，实际上他们有一层更亲密的关系。他们是表兄弟。而柯克兰先生正在为自己的弟弟着急，因为他失踪了好长时间不说，回来的时候居然带了一个罗刹人。罗刹人成天不穿衣服，在弟弟的船上跑来跑去，甚至站在甲板上。船员们居然都还觉得这个人很有趣！现在的年轻人啊，脑子里都塞了些什么？柯克兰经常去弟弟的船上视察，看见赤身裸体的人就呵斥。船员们哄堂大笑，并替罗刹人辩解。更可气的是，弟弟在他身后用梦幻般的声音说：“是啊，你看看他，身材棒极了，是不是？”  
柯克兰不顾形象地翻了个白眼，艰难地做出了一个决定。  
只好承认弟弟已经娶“妻”的事实了。想想都觉得不甘心。


End file.
